mammalpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Tama63
Please Select an Option from the Button Menu Archives: 1 • 2 • 3 • 4 __TOC__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ __NOEDITSECTION__ ---- Welcome Hi, welcome to Mammals Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Tama63 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 17:49, July 24, 2011 Well, if you make the theme look good, I can give you admin powers, but don't change the wordmark, please. The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 19:11, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Did you change the background? If so, thank you! The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 19:15, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Wow, can you replace the comments on pages (except for blog posts) with talk pages? The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 19:53, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Are you able to take away the message that pops up on the main page whenever you go to it for the first time of the day? If you are able to, can you? The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 19:57, July 24, 2011 (UTC) You have done very well here so far... so do you also want bureaucrat powers? The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 20:16, July 24, 2011 (UTC) You are now a bureaucrat! BTW, I like the new badge pictures you uploaded! The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 20:21, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I already began advertising this wiki on community central, but you should help me advertise more. The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 20:37, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and I like the welcome message! I fixed it up a tiny bit, though. Thanks! The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 20:41, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Wow... awesome edit to the main page! The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 13:20, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Your administrator and bureaucrat powers You deserve those two powers more than In expected when I first gave them to you... you have done an awesome job! The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 13:29, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome! Anyway, I forgot to promote this wiki, but I will. Will you help me promote it? The only way I want you to answer that question is to do it or don't do it, please. The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 13:39, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Help Hello. As per your message, I will try to help here as much as I can. I have some other Wikis with obligations, but I will try to edit here once or twice a day. DaRanger | Talk to Me | '' '' 12:16, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Mammals Wiki or Mammalpedia? Hello again Tama. I was wondering if the Wiki name is Mammals Wiki or Mammalpedia. The actual sitename is Mammals Wiki, but it is advertised as Mammalpedia (In the url and the MediaWiki:pagetitle are both Mammalpedia). I am saying that if it is going to be Mammalpedia, I made this wordmark that you can use. If not, you can delete the image. DaRanger | Talk to Me | '' '' 21:53, July 27, 2011 (UTC) : What in the world do you mean by "Yah please change it"? DaRanger | Talk to Me | '' '' 12:44, July 28, 2011 (UTC)